


Celebrate You

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Ki Use, Light Food Play, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), ki cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Vegeta never knew Goku hadn’t ever celebrated his birthday.Time to fix that.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Celebrate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWhirly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWhirly/gifts).



Goku rarely surprised Vegeta when it came to special occasions. The man loved Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, Valentines, and whatever other useless Earthling holidays were celebrated on this planet. He especially loved birthday parties for his friends and his children. It made sense that Goku would then be _extra_ thrilled to have his own birthday party.

So it shocked the hell out of him when Goku said, “No thanks.”

Vegeta tilted his head to the side. “Okay. Why not?”

Goku shrugged. He continued cooking their breakfast over the stove. “Never had one.”

“The fuck? Never?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Is it because you don’t know when you were born?”

“It’s April 16th. Bulma dug it up from the pod Raditz came with.”

“Huh.” Vegeta leaned back into his chair, raising an eyebrow. “Do you know mine?”

“November 12th.”

“Will you celebrate it?”

“‘Course I will.” Goku turned off the oven, picking up the pan in one hand. “I already assumed we’d just spar and eat and have sex.” 

“Hm.” Vegeta crossed his arms behind his head, his lips pursed, turning sideways. “Not a bad way to celebrate, actually.” 

“I figured.” In his hand, Goku flipped the pan, dropping the last batch of scrambled eggs onto the mountain of already cooked eggs on the table. Beside that rested a tray of bacon, three pitchers of juice and a basket full of freshly baked bread Goku bought from the local farmer’s market. Goku turned back to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Feel free to start without me!”

Vegeta smirked, watching the man turn towards the sink, cleaning up the utensils and pans used for cooking. He piled the food onto his plate, digging into the meal with voracious hunger. Part of him was astounded that Goku could cook well—that was, until the man explained to Vegeta that he knew how to cook, he had to survive the wilderness as a kid on his own, he just let Chichi do it since it made her happy. Goku wasn’t making four course meals, but he knew his way around the kitchen. 

He waited until Goku returned back to the table and ate his first plate of food to ask, “So why haven’t you had a birthday party then? I would think your wife would’ve loved throwing you one.”

Goku swallowed his next bite before saying, “She did, but I didn’t want one. It felt weird for some reason. Probably because I didn’t celebrate it my whole life, so why bother now?” He sighed. “Chichi fought me on it for a long time, but I just didn’t want it. I think I prefer attending parties rather than making one. Plus—and I’m sure this will sound weird to you—but I kinda don’t like being the focal point of a large party either. I like putting the spotlight on others.” 

“That makes sense to me.”

A look of relief came over Goku’s face. “Thanks for not questioning it.”

Vegeta shot him a warm smile, digging back into his meal. Goku soon followed suit and the room filled up with the sounds of their chews, slurps and the occasional burps.

He waited for Goku to leave to the market and to see his granddaughter. It would be enough time for Vegeta to work on his surprise for later. 

If there was ever a time Vegeta was grateful for the fact that Goku was a forgetful Saiyan, having his absent-mindedness occur today—on April 16th—seemed absolutely appropriate.

*** 

Goku ended up taking longer than Vegeta thought, returning to their Capsule home later in the evening. The glow of the waning sunlight turned Goku’s skin a dusty gold, casting shadows on his face that made him look utterly appealing to Vegeta. 

“Sorry about that,” Goku said, his fingers falling from his forehead. He gave Vegeta a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck. “I lost track of time at Gohan’s.”

Vegeta merely smiled back from where he stood cross-armed against the open front door’s frame, wearing only black drawstring sweatpants and nothing else. “Typical.” 

“I could make it up to you?” Goku walked over to Vegeta, his eyelids drooping at the same time his voice turned husky. “Show you how sorry I am for leaving you alone all day?”

The temptation was there, to give in and hand over to Goku whatever he wanted. Vegeta easily resisted it as Goku closed the gap between them, unfurling his arms and sliding two fingers behind the blue sash. He yanked him forward until chest crashed against chest, Goku’s dark eyes coming alive above him.

“As if I need you for entertainment.” He leaned up to capture Goku’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss, pulling away with a small smack. Vegeta tugged at the sash again, pushing away from the doorway. “I went ahead and busied myself while you were away.” 

“Oh?”

“Mhm.” 

“That sounds promising.” 

Vegeta chuckled the way he knew Goku liked: dark, sultry and full of sin. It gave Vegeta the reaction he loved seeing: soft gasp, parted lips, dilated eyes, cheeks turning a light pink. Only he could do that to Goku. No one else, and the sight never failed to turn him on. 

He unraveled the sash around Goku’s waist and with a flick of his wrist, Vegeta threw it around Goku’s neck, creating a simple, loose tie that rested against the hollow of Goku’s throat. He pulled lightly on the makeshift collar and leash, and Goku followed, leaning down, his eyelids fluttering shut.

They met in a sweet kiss, one that Vegeta commanded easily. A kiss full of promise, of what could come—what Goku didn’t know and would definitely enjoy.

Vegeta pulled away first, smirking from ear-to-ear. “Oh, Kakarot, you have _no_ idea what I’ve been up to.” He pushed away from the doorframe and turned around, pulling on the blue gi sash. “Follow me.” 

He led Goku easily to their bedroom, batting away Goku’s hands when he tried to grab his ass or his waist. Vegeta never knew sex could be this fun until his relationship with Goku. It emboldened Vegeta to do things like this, things he never did in the past. Things he wanted to do for Goku, simply because he wanted to make him happy. Just like Goku did for him. 

At the door to their bedroom, Vegeta spun around, leaning up against it. “Close your eyes.”

Goku blinked a few times.

Vegeta smirked, tugging on the blue sash. “It’s a surprise.” 

Those eyes widened. Goku grinned, following through with his request, shutting his eyes. 

He turned the knob, pushing the door open. Vegeta smirked, surveying the work he put into the bedroom: brand new dark red satin sheets, a refortified bedframe with long posts heading up towards the ceiling, new color-changing lights that dimmed on command and a tray on the nightstand full of tonight’s treats for his mate.

Behind him, Goku sniffed the air. “Vegeta?”

“Mmhmm?”

“What’s that smell?” 

He led Goku forward with the sash, standing on the sidelines as his mate walked past him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Vegeta—”

“How about you tell me what you smell around here?” He closed the door, leaning against it.

Goku turned his head. Sniffed. “Smells like… laundry? Just washed sheets?” Turned it the other way, sniffing a couple times. “Something sweet.” He walked a few steps forward. “Berries, maybe? It smells kinda tart-y, dunno how to explain it…” 

Vegeta followed behind him, holding the sash close, soaking in the delicious sight of his mate’s ass, long legs and expansive back, the muscles shifting under the orange gi. “What else?”

“Um…” He scratched his cheek. “Something creamy? It’s sweet too.”

“Oh it is.” He pulled on the sash, stopping Goku mid-stride, pushing his chest up against that warm back, sliding a hand around to grab his crotch and squeeze. “It really is.”

He never got tired of how Goku reacted to him, when he touched him like this. His sharp gasp, both of his hands flying to cover Vegeta’s, his neck and lower back arching in tandem, and that pink blush blooming over his cheeks was always the cherry on top. 

Then that voice, the way Goku whimpered his name, “V-Vegeta…” 

He licked one, long, slow path up the side of Goku’s neck, from the base to right under his earlobe, absorbing the sensation of Goku’s shiver against him, Goku’s drawn-out moan, the sight of Goku’s lips parting, his expression openly showing his pleasure from this simple lick, as if Vegeta was already jerking him off, bringing him close to orgasm. 

The sight never failed to turn Vegeta on, over the fact that Goku found this much pleasure in something so simple. 

He wrapped the sash up in his hand three times, lightly pulling on it, a soft growl rumbling out of him. “Mine,” he hissed against Goku’s earlobe, quickly sucking it in at the same time he squeezed Goku’s crotch.

“Oh fuck…” Those hands squeezed his in return, Goku’s strong hips jutting up hard. His head flopped back, exposing more skin for him to molest, Vegeta’s cock hardening at the way Goku panted for air, how his blush turned a deeper pink, how he moaned loud, not holding anything back. “Vegeta…” Those eyes fluttered open, meeting his. “What’s gotten into you—”

A sharp tug to Goku’s neck. “Eyes shut.”

His cock twitched at the instant reaction—a small choked gasp, the sight of Goku’s long lashes fluttering down—and those lips whispering a gentle, “Sorry.”

He kissed those lips in a gentle kiss. Their noses brushed when he pulled back and said, “I told you, Kakarot. It’s a surprise.” He smirked when he thrusted his fully hard cock between Goku’s taut ass cheeks. “Don’t you want to be surprised? I put so much hard”—another thrust, another sharp gasp from Goku, right in his face—“work into it.” 

Goku nodded once. 

“Excellent.” Vegeta nipped the tip of Goku’s nose. “Then do what I say, and I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Another nod. A soft rasp of, “Yes.” The slow way Goku licked his dry lips. How hoarse his voice sounded when he rasped out, “Yes, my prince.”

Those words, coming from this man he loved, never failed to drive him crazy. It took all his will power not to shove down his mate’s pants, throw him against the wall and fuck him stupid, even though neither one would’ve complained if he did that. Not tonight. Not with what he wanted to do for his mate.

Against the curve of Goku’s ear, Vegeta whispered, “Put your hands behind your back.”

Those large hands released his own, seamlessly coming to his lower back, wrist crossing wrist. 

He released the blue sash to touch those wrists. Warm gold ki snapped them in place, and Goku trembled from head to toe, his breathing picking up.

Vegeta maneuvered his hands right to Goku’s waistband on either side of his hips. One gentle pull on the elastic, and he took his time sliding them down, enjoying every piece of exposed, warm skin. The deep V lines of those hips. The curve of his pelvis. The top of his sculpted quads. The swell of his plump ass. That gorgeous, thick cock, leaking at the red tip, the veins engorged, how it twitched and slid against the bottom of Goku’s abs. A flick of his fingers, and the pants fell down the rest of the way, pooling around Goku’s bare feet. 

His fingertips dragged up his sides, his own eyes fluttering shut. He submerged in his other senses: the feel of Goku’s skin, how it goosebumped under his touch, the smell of Goku’s skin with the scent of the treats he had on the side table waiting for them, the taste of Goku’s skin when he licked the shell of his ear, down to the earlobe, down to his neck, down over the mate mark he left, the best decision he ever made in his life, and Vegeta stayed there, tongue circling the scar as he ran his hands up and under Goku’s gi shirt. 

Then it came. The reaction he was waiting for. “Vegetaaaaah…” The drawl of his name. “Please, Vegetaaah...” How raw and primal and _Saiyan_ his mate said his name. 

The gi top bundled up around his wrists as he finished his path to the area he enjoyed marking up, the area he knew drove Goku absolutely crazy. 

He stopped licking the mating mark for a moment as his fingers flicked each of Goku’s taut, hard nipples.

The reaction was glorious. Muscles spasming, sharp pained gasp followed by a drawled moan of pleasure, that delicious chest tilting up to him, hips tilting up too, bare ass cheeks squeezing around his clothed hard dick, and he chuckled, darting his tongue out back to the mating mark. 

Each circle to the mating mark worked in time with his fingers circling Goku’s nipples. He nipped the mark as he pinched those nipples. Pulled a little at the dark skin as he pulled his nipples. Switched up his movements so Goku couldn’t follow or anticipate what he would do next, and the noises that emerged from this man were exquisite. Loud whines. Weak whimpers. Sharp gasps. Chattering teeth. Choked breath. Noises that almost made Vegeta give in. Noises that almost made Vegeta throw his mate to the floor and fuck him there. But not yet. 

Against Goku’s mating mark, Vegeta whispered, “Keep your eyes closed.” 

Goku nodded again. 

He pulled his hands away from Goku’s chest, smiling at the disappointed moan Goku released. A quick kiss to his mark, and he stepped away, wrapping the blue sash around his hand twice. 

One gentle tug was all he needed for Goku to follow him. He walked backwards towards their bed, licking his lips at the delicious sight of his mate naked from the waist down, exposed cock bobbing in the air, his wrists cuffed by his own ki behind him, voluntarily keeping his eyes closed, all because Vegeta told him to. 

Over their mating bond, Vegeta fed Goku that exact image before him, and his own cock twitched at the sight of that blush transforming to a bright red, coating every inch of his face, followed by Goku tilting his head down and to the side, his teeth biting his bottom lip. 

The back of his knees touched the edge of their bed. Vegeta sat down, and with both hands, he drew Goku towards him, reeling him in like a fish on a lure, pulling him closer, and closer, until he ran out of sash to pull on, and Goku was right between his legs, his body trembling from head to toe. 

He flicked the sash up and over Goku’s shoulder, his attention solely on Goku’s face. Even as he leaned forward to take that leaking cock into his mouth. Even as his palms cupped Goku’s ass. Even when he took Goku all the way in without fail, his hands fully grabbing each ass cheek, easily bruising skin. Even when Goku cried out in surprise, hips jutting forward, almost choking him, but he kept his gaze locked above, kept his hands right on Goku’s ass, kept that cock right in his mouth, down his throat and waited. 

Through the gi top, he could see those nipples poking through. With every passing second, he felt Goku relax in his hold, his quick breathing turning into slow drawn-out intakes of air, his belly quivering with every exhale. And he knew Goku was ready when his head lolled forward, chin hitting chest, messy bangs falling over his closed eyes. 

In one slow movement, he pulled his head back. Saliva coated every inch of Goku’s dick. 

Over the link, he hissed, _Don’t open your eyes._

The answer came quick. _Yes, my prince._

He smirked around Goku’s dick, closed his own eyes and went to work. 

It was so easy unraveling Goku until he was a quivering mess of want and need. He knew exactly what to do after being with him for so long. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking and slurping on Goku’s cock, pulling away to lick on the underside, right at the base of it, sucking it back in to swallow it deep in his throat, his muscles squeezing it hard in a vice grip, pulling away again before Goku could enjoy it, only to tease the head of his cock with his tongue and teeth and lips one after the other. But that wasn’t enough to get what Vegeta wanted, what he was searching for. It took one last tease to a spot Goku had no idea was so sensitive until Vegeta exploited it, and he loved it ever since. 

One hand slid to Goku’s hip, holding it in place. The other took its time, fingertips dragging up to his lower back, right where the sacrum was, where those ki-bound wrists were, and his tail spot. 

Goku released a weak whimper, his ass visibly clenching. 

Vegeta smirked when his fingers flicked the furry nub. 

His cock twitched at Goku’s loud yelp of “ _Oh!”_

He pulled away from Goku’s dick to open his eyes and watch the show above as he played Goku’s body, coaxing every sound and twitch he loved to come to the surface. And they did. Head thrown back, biceps flexing, gasps and moans and hips moving in time with every slow circle to the rim of Goku’s tail spot. Wet cock bobbing, abs and quads flexing, whimpers and whines and something akin to a sob bubbling out. 

That head flopped forward, and Vegeta’s smirk turned into a wide grin.

Under the bangs, Goku’s eyes were still closed, the eyelids scrunched in the corners, his eyebrows knitted together. 

He watched Goku’s red lips form a soundless word he was easily able to discern.

Please.

With a final lick to Goku’s cock, he slid his hand away from that furry nub to his other hip. A gentle nudge to Goku’s hips towards the left, and he guided him to turn around until all Vegeta saw was his sculpted hamstrings and the bruises he made on Goku’s ass cheeks. 

Vegeta slipped a hand between Goku’s warm thighs, thumb purposefully brushing his balls.

Another nudge to each thigh, and Goku spread them wider for him.

He petted those thighs as he turned his attention to the tray on the nightstand. On it rested a small bowl of fresh, clean strawberries, still wet from washing them. Beside that, a can of whipped cream, a dark chocolate truffle, two glasses of his mate’s favorite red wine and a new bottle of lube.

Vegeta returned his attention to the quivering man before him, taking in how he looked. Gooseflesh on his ass cheeks, the back of his thighs, down to his calves. Bruises there and on his hips. Ki cuffs glowing around his wrists. The blue sash hanging from his neck. 

Over the bond, he sent that image to his mate, along with his feelings of arousal, lust and love.

A second later, Goku’s whole body jolted in place, his head immediately tucking and turning to the side, the embarrassment and arousal radiating from him in waves.

He chuckled, sliding his hand up from Goku’s thighs to his ass, running it through his crack, licking his lips at how Goku’s hips unconsciously tilted back to him.

“Beautiful,” he said, taking his hand fully away. 

Again, Goku quivered. He didn’t need to see his face to know how painfully red it must’ve looked. 

He plucked one of the strawberries from the bowl in between three fingers. “Do you know why I’m doing this to you, Kakarot?”

That head shook no.

“Of course you don’t.” The tip of the strawberry landed in the center of Goku’s tail spot. He grabbed the end of the blue sash in his free hand.

Goku’s gasp snapped out at the same time his head jerked back up.

“You can open your eyes now,” Vegeta said, circling the strawberry’s tip around the nub slowly. “Turn around and see what I did for you.”

He pulled the strawberry away as his mate struggled to turn around in place, his legs quivering like jelly with each step made. The hand holding the strawberry hovered nearby Goku’s hip, ready to snatch him up if needed, and he retreated that hand when Goku was finally all the way around.

A soft purr rumbled out of him at the sight of his mate. 

Dazed, glazed-over eyes. Pink cheeks, red face. The blue sash hanging from his drenched neck, its ends containing spots and streaks of sweat. More sweat staining the collarbone and armpits and the hem of his gi top. Chest heaving and fighting for every breath. Parted lips pink and red and wet, swollen from clearly being bitten by strong teeth a few times.

The haze in Goku’s stare dissipated the more he looked at the bed. At Vegeta. The nightstand with the goodies Vegeta prepared. Their bedroom with the dimmed lights, some colored red, others colored orange and yellow.

His stomach flipped at Goku’s flummoxed expression. “What…” Those wide eyes locked onto his. “What’s this?”

Vegeta leaned closer, smirking up at his mate. “A gift.”

“Why?”

“Because.” He touched the head of Goku’s cock with the strawberry’s tip, circling it like he did Goku’s tail scar, not looking away at all so he could absorb his mate’s reaction when he confessed, “It’s April 16th.” 

And there it was. What Vegeta was waiting for the whole time. Goku’s jaw dropping. His eyes almost bugging out of their sockets. The sweetest, satisfying, softest gasp he ever heard. 

He kept teasing the head of Goku’s dick with the strawberry, but Goku didn’t seem to register anything at all, his face and his body locked in shock. His lips moved without a sound accompanying him, but on one particular circle to his dick, Goku snapped his eyes shut, gasping louder than before, the shock clearly gone.

Those hips jutted forward again, in time with his circling of the strawberry. He heard Goku gasp out, “It’s… you… but...” And he suppressed his own moan at the sight of Goku’s head flopping to the side, his cock leaking a long pearl stream down the shaft, as he groaned aloud, “Vegetaaaaahhh…” 

The fingers holding the strawberry pulled away from Goku’s cock to clean up that streak, scooping it up on the tip of the fruit. He popped it into his mouth, the sweet and the salty mixing well, and spat out the stem, placing it onto the tray.

“Kneel,” he said, tugging on the sash twice, and Goku obeyed instantly, falling to his knees before him. 

With his free hand, he slowly undid the tie to his drawstring sweatpants, revealing in the way Goku’s attention flickered between his face and his crotch, not sure where to look. He helped his mate out, digging into his pants to bring his cock out, stroking it in his hand, his arousal spiking at the sight of Goku’s mouth parting open, the want and the need to suck and kiss and come so obvious. 

He tugged on the sash again. 

Goku scooted forward on his knees, between his spread legs, dipping his head forward. 

Vegeta looped the sash in his hand twice and tugged again.

A small whimper, and Goku rolled his eyes up, pleading to touch from his look alone.

Over the bond, he heard a desperate, choked whimper of, _Please, my prince._

With his free hand, he cupped Goku’s chin, tilting his head up. He leaned in, bending a little at the waist, still stroking his own hard cock. 

Nose to nose, Vegeta spoke, enunciating every word slowly. 

“If you expected me to take your generosity on my own birthday where—and I quote—we’d just spar and eat and have sex all day…” He squeezed Goku’s chin. “Then why the _fuck_ would I not want to do that exact thing with you?” 

Those eyes watered, but not out of sadness. Vegeta knew when Goku was actually sad. Those unshed tears were anything but that, and he didn’t need the bond and its flooding of Goku’s emotions to prove him right. He already knew. 

He thumbed Goku’s parted bottom lip, tracing the edge from corner to corner, flicking the side when he pulled it and his whole hand away.

They kept their gazes locked as Vegeta aimed the head of his cock right to Goku’s pink lips. 

The sight of Goku taking his cock well, the sight of every inch of himself entering his mate’s warm, wet mouth—never would it get old. None of this. He’d never get tired of seeing Goku’s pink cheeks, his eyelids drooping and falling until they shut once Goku got a good rhythm going. He’d never get tired watching Goku bob his head up and down, devouring his cock like a starving man, drool spilling out the edges of his stretched lips. He’d never, ever get tired of Goku’s pleased moan as he sucked Vegeta off, how Goku got off on doing this to him, as equally pleased and aroused as Vegeta was of his mate’s cocksucking, and it never failed to drive Vegeta crazy when Goku finally engulfed him whole, stilled his head completely and rhythmically swallowed his throat around his cock, breathing heavy through his nose, the warm breath tickling Vegeta’s pubic hairs. 

“Hnngh.” He very gently pulled on the sash, only once. “Enough.” He licked his dry lips, tasting his own sweat on his upper lip. “On the bed, on your back.” 

A loud pop echoed in their bedroom when Goku slowly pulled off his dick. He stood up as Goku sat down, scooting himself up to the many pillows up against the new headboard, flopping his head back onto the mountain of pillows, spreading his legs wide, his hard cock shining from all the leaking come flowing out of him. 

He did away with his pants in one move. His bare hip touched Goku’s when he sat down on the bed, the mattress dipping under him. A zap of ki to the sash, and he pulled it off Goku’s neck, throwing it over the bed. 

His hand grabbed the hem of Goku’s gi top. One flick of his arm, and the gi ripped in two, framing his mate’s sweaty, gorgeous chest, his pink nipples begging to be destroyed by his fingers and his mouth, just like he knew Goku wanted. 

Another flick of his arm, and he separated the ki cuffs from each other, moving Goku’s arms up from his back to over his head. Another flick of his arm in the other direction, and the ki cuffs attached to each long bedpost, securing Goku in place. 

He soaked in the view of his mate ki cuffed to their new bed, laying on satin red sheets, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his dilated eyes focused on him and him only. 

Goku’s whisper barely reached his ears. “Please...”

Vegeta’s fingers traced Goku’s jawline, from cheekbone to chin. He smiled as he pulled away, tilting his head to the side. “Do you know how fucking hot you are right now?” When he got no response but a blink, he added, “You don’t, and it boggles my mind, because fuck, you are gorgeous.” 

More red on those cheeks. Goku’s attention deviated away, off to the side.

He grabbed another strawberry from the bowl, leaning over to touch Goku’s nose with it. 

A jolt, and Goku’s attention was back on him, eyes wide. They stayed on him as he traced every piece of his mate’s face with the tip, whispering with his movements, “I love making you this way. I love that I can bring this out of you. I love that you trust me enough to let me do this to you. Nothing turns me on more than bringing you to this point, where you abandon all thought and succumb to the pleasure I give you.” 

He watched his mate’s eyes dilate, his breathing pick up, and his own did too as he ran the strawberry down Goku’s throat and back up to his face. The tip touched Goku’s lips, slightly nudging forward, and he shivered at the way Goku bit into it, how he took his time closing his lips around the skin, stray juices trickling down each corner of his mouth, down to his chin. 

With his thumb, Vegeta wiped one streak away, then the other. He brought it to his lips, sucking it in easily, before pulling it away, saliva webbing from his mouth. 

Without looking away, he threw the stem to the tray and plucked another strawberry from the bowl. Goku’s lips were ready for him when he placed the tip against the cleft, tracing it, then his entire mouth, before gently pushing it in and moaning at how Goku repeated what he did before, but _slower_ somehow. 

He leaned in this time to lick the juices from Goku’s face, one after the other. Nose brushing nose, he placed a gentle kiss to his lips, a kiss Goku met with the same softness. 

When he pulled back, Goku whispered, “I love you, Prince Vegeta.” Vegeta leaned away a couple more inches to look at Goku’s far-away look and hooded eyes to watch him whisper again, “I love you so much.” 

Vegeta smiled, lifting his hand to run the back of his fingertips down Goku’s cheek, his heart skipping at the way Goku immediately leaned into the gentle stroke, chasing the touch when he pulled it away.

He snatched up the can of whipped cream, shaking it a few times, and he grinned the same time Goku did, an easy, relaxing lull falling over them. He laughed as Goku did too when he tilted the can down and sprayed a line from his collarbones to his navel. He chuckled the whole time Goku giggled, squirming all over as he licked and sucked the cream off Goku’s chest. At the navel, he sprayed another line up and repeated his ministrations, hands stilling Goku’s hips so he could enjoy the mix of salty skin and sweet whipped cream. 

Throwing one leg over Goku’s twitching legs, he sprayed two large dollops onto Goku’s nipples, smirking at how his mate trembled under him. Their cocks rubbed together—Vegeta adding to the torture by rolling his hips a few times—as he leaned down to the left nipple, his hands pinning down Goku’s shoulders. 

Goku cried out the second his tongue met flesh. “Ahhhh!” He bucked up, pulling at the ki cuffs, and Vegeta squeezed Goku’s shoulders, zapping the sudden ki from his mate away. A gasp, a soft “W-What—” and then a moan, a deep guttural moan that he had never heard from Goku before. The bond thrummed in his head, and Vegeta gasped this time at the onslaught of emotions and thoughts thrown his way. _Yes, more, please, please Vegeta,_ feelings of arousal, of permission, of begging for it again, to be kept in check, to be controlled this way, and Vegeta growled, rocking his hips against Goku’s, their cocks rubbing as he gave what his mate wanted. 

He synced himself in time with his hips. Thrusted hard with every sharp bite. Circled his nipple with every circle of his hips. Sharp, quick jabs of his hips with every flick of his tongue to that hard nipple. Every time, Goku’s ki spiked, his arms threatening to pull out of the cuffs and break the bedposts, but Vegeta controlled his power. Controlled him. Practicing Forced Spirit Fission paid off in a great way, one that Goku clearly enjoyed, and he sent over the bond feelings of gratitude, of love, because yet again, Goku surprised him. Goku truly trusted him. Goku handed him this precious gift, and Vegeta was determined to show his mate how thankful and humbled he was by this.

Vegeta repeated it all again on the other side, losing himself into the sensations, the smells, the sounds of Goku falling apart beneath him, the way he seemed to cut loose more than he had ever seen from Goku before, because Goku simply could. He could flail side to side, he could rattle at his ki cuffs, he could pull at the posts and they wouldn’t break, they wouldn’t shatter, they wouldn’t do anything, because Vegeta stopped him from doing it. He controlled every piece of him, owned every part of him, and Vegeta could feel how much Goku loved it from the bond, from the way his body reacted, from the sounds he was making. 

Goku was truly free to succumb to pleasure. 

One last lick to that nipple, and Vegeta pulled away, running his palms up and down his pecs, staring at his handiwork. 

Drenched orange gi scraps. Drenched black bangs sticking to a red forehead. Dilated, barely-open eyes. 

Absolutely wrecked from Vegeta and Vegeta alone.

Vegeta smirked, scooting himself down at the same time he leaned down.

He snuck one hand between their sweaty bodies. 

It was perfect. Sheer perfection that awaited him when he grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. The way Goku cried on top of his lungs. How sweat flew from his face and hair as he flung his head side to side. How he couldn’t tell if it was sweat or tears that ran down Goku’s flushed cheeks as he screamed a slur of words, “ _Fuck fuck fuck I can’t take it anymore I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_ ”

It would’ve been so easy to give in then. To give what his mate begged for, because he wanted it too. He wanted to come and he wanted Goku to come too. 

But not yet. 

One last stroke to both of their cocks, and he pulled away, Goku screaming again in frustration, yanking on his cuffs. It was a yank Vegeta anticipated and he slapped his hand onto Goku’s forearm, zapping the sudden burst of ki. 

He dismounted the bed on the side where the tray was. He stood there and waited for Goku’s heavy breathing to steady out, for his face to no longer look pained but as relaxed as it could be considering how red and purple his cock looked from being edged this long. Once he saw Goku relax in his binds, he returned to the bed, grabbing the two glasses of red wine in both of his hands. 

Bleary eyes rolled open, looking right at Vegeta. They blinked once, twice. 

Vegeta leered over the rim of his own glass, tipping the wine to his lips. 

The burn of it felt as nice as Goku’s body and Goku’s smoldering stare as he watched him drink every drop. Almost as nice. 

He rested it back on the tray without breaking eye contact. 

Goku already parted his lips open for him when he leaned in with the second glass. Even helped him by lifting his head as much as he could from the pillows, using his strong abs to his advantage to pull his upper body as high as possible. 

His heart thumped faster, watching Goku drink the wine slowly, how his throat moved, how good his lips looked around the glass, how his dilated eyes over the glass’s rim widened in recognition, realizing what type of wine this was. How beautiful he looked when those eyes shined, in time with the wave of affection that hit Vegeta’s mind over the bond. 

He brought the empty glass back to the tray without looking away. Even picked up the dark chocolate truffle without needing to see where his hand was going. 

Slowly, he bit into one half of it, chocolate dust caking to his fingers. 

Vegeta let it melt in his mouth as he brought the other half to Goku’s lips, slipping it inside with two of his fingers.

A moan slipped out of him the second Goku’s tongue sucked and licked on his two fingers, his head bobbing, eyes falling shut, moving and moaning as if it was Vegeta’s cock again, and the image and the sounds and the sights were too much to handle. 

He yanked his fingers out, a growl ripping out of him from the way Goku’s mouth chased after his hand. His hand snatched up the last item on the tray, shoving his mouth over Goku’s, mounting his mate and finally settling between Goku’s thighs. Both their eyes fell shut in their kiss as Goku’s long, muscled legs spread wide and lifted up, finding Vegeta’s shoulders easily and settling on top. Vegeta groaned into their kiss and leaned in, bending Goku’s body in half as his hands busied coating his fingers with lube. 

Goku jerked his head away abruptly, ending their kiss. He rasped against Vegeta’s open mouth, “Fuck me Vegeta. Fuck me _please._ ” 

Vegeta nodded, sliding a lubed finger inside. 

A sharp gasp from Goku, and Vegeta opened his eyes, hypnotized instantly by Goku’s face—his eyes, his mouth, his cheeks, his hair, everything about him—and he slipped another lubed finger inside, scissoring and stretching his hole because he could see it, he could feel it over the bond. His mate was beyond ready. His mate was at the place Vegeta loved to see, but it was different this time. 

Goku wasn’t lost to his pleasure. He was _consumed_ by it. 

Vegeta took it all in, memorized this look, this moment, this man he had the privilege to call his mate, his breath irregular, his body trembling as much as Goku’s did. He fingered Goku faster, fucking him with his hand, leaving his warm hole only to add more lube, waiting for the word. Waiting for his mate.

It came immediately, a beg laced in a sob. “Please, my prince, _I can’t take it anymore_.” 

“I can’t either.” He pulled his fingers out to grab the base of his own dick. “Fuck, I might just come right now.”

“Same. Don’t wanna come without you.”

Vegeta hissed through his teeth, eyes squeezing shut as he sunk into Goku. “Fuck. Oh _fuck._ ” 

The sound of his mate’s soft gasp. The ease of his cock slipping inside. The tightness and the warmth and how _wet_ Goku felt. 

“Kakarot…” His arms wound around Goku’s sweaty body, pulling him up to embrace him fully. “My Kakarot.” 

The legs over his shoulder hooked together by the ankles. Bent knees pulled him in closer, folding Goku more, but Goku didn’t seem to care. Vegeta found a waiting mouth for him, lips crushing against his, tongue twining with tongue in a kiss Vegeta couldn’t control and didn’t care about controlling.

Not when Goku broke their kiss to cry on top of his lungs, “Vegeta _PLEASE!_ ”

He answered the plea without fail. Sounds, tastes, touches were all he registered. Goku’s muffled cries and moans and whimpers. The bed squeaking and pounding from his powerful thrusts. The taste of chocolate and wine and strawberries and sweat. The feel of Goku’s back flexing and relaxing under his hands as he kept zapping away at the bursts of ki so Goku could really submit to his pleasure like he never had before. The feel of Goku meeting each one of his hard thrusts with an eagerness he never experienced before. The feel of Goku’s cock rubbing against his belly, smearing come and sweat and hot flesh together. The indescribable sensation of Goku coming to pieces beneath him as Vegeta thrusted faster, his orgasm hitting out of nowhere, filling up Goku with hot come, growling into their kiss. It consumed Vegeta. Ate him alive. Threatened to destroy him from the inside out. 

Nothing he felt compared to tasting Goku’s primal scream on his tongue, in time with Goku’s untouched cock shooting ropes upon ropes of hot come between their slick bellies. 

Vegeta collapsed onto Goku’s chest with a grunt, a sound Goku mimicked beneath him. Legs slipped off his shoulders, framing Vegeta’s hips. With a wave of his hand, the ki cuffs dissipated, and Goku’s arms flopped onto his back with a wet slap.

Heavy, fast breathing echoed in the room. Breathing that over time began to slow down and quiet. 

Sweat. The thick aroma of sex. Chocolate and strawberries fresh on Vegeta’s tongue. 

One of Goku’s hands ran down the length of his spine, up and down, in long, slow strokes.   
  
It didn’t take much effort to slip out of his mate. His ass was as relaxed and wet as his whole body. 

That hand on his back felt so nice. Peaceful. Over the bond, he could feel the same sense of peace from Goku, their mutual relaxed states amplifying what they felt. Almost like their first time mating all over again.

He dozed in and out of consciousness. The bond, along with Goku’s stilled hand on his back and the sound of his tempered breathing, told Vegeta his mate did the same thing.

Eventually, Vegeta lifted off of Goku’s chest, coming to his hands and knees above his mate. 

A few blinks to clear his vision, and he found a beautiful sight waiting for him.

Sated, loving smile. Pink cheeks. Soft, shining eyes. Black hair even more wild than it already was. 

Goku breathed out one word: “Wow.”

Vegeta chuckled, smiling back. He leaned down to kiss his lips—a soft, gentle kiss—and rolled off to the side, keeping an arm around Goku’s waist. 

They laid side to side, staring at each other in comfortable silence. A minute later, Goku scooted closer at the same time Vegeta scooted in, giving Goku’s waist a small squeeze. 

Their lips met in another gentle kiss. Against them, Vegeta murmured, “Happy birthday, Kakarot.” 

Their noses brushed when Goku whispered in return, “Thank you.” 

Comfortable silence. Gentle breathing. The bed squeaking a little from Goku rolling more onto his side to rest his hand on Vegeta’s waist. 

Roaming hands. Gentle petting of slick skin. Two foreheads pressing together over one large pillow. 

The mirth in Goku’s question. “No candle?”

“No need.” Vegeta nudged Goku’s nose, lifting a hand to cup Goku’s neck, over the mate mark. “I already know you have everything you ever wanted.”

He fell asleep to the sound of Goku’s warm chuckle tickling his upper lip and his sweet, soft whisper right after.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely the most sensual thing I have written in a long time, if not ever. Happy birthday Whirly!! I hope you enjoyed this. You make amazing art and I hope this was a nice cherry on top of your special day. :)


End file.
